Darling, I Do
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Jack is blind and is taken care of by his sister, Emma. That is, until Tooth comes in and helps them out. One day, Jack realizes he cares for Tooth and then, life happens. How can Jack tell this girl he loves her? Does she even love him back? What the heck is life, and why did it have to ruin Jack's walk?Rated 'T' because of "life". Though, it might change. ONESHOT! Human AU!


**A/N: First off, I love oneshots! They are great. Second, thanks to the amazing artist Sophiefarts on Tumblr for getting me totally obsessed with ToothxJack with her amazing art and AU in which Jack is blind and it's adorable, GO CHECK HER OUT! Also, did you know writing blind people is hard? It is. But fun. Anywho, Thank you ever so much to the fantastic Sophie for letting me use her AU, hope you like it! I really enjoyed borrowing it!**

**Disclaimer: Darling I Do AU (Blind Jack) Belongs to the amazing Sophie and Rise of the Guardians belongs to it's amazing people!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**~Usachan!  
~Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack had always been blind, it was just how it was. He didn't really care, he liked having his sister always around to play with him so he never really had to look very far for entertainment.

When Emma left for school, Jack was pretty lonely; Jack wanted his sister to stay with him so bad that he actually woke up early in a vain attempt to make her leaving the house more difficult. Sometimes it would work and Emma would stay with him, other times, she sighed and left Jack alone.

Then Tooth came into their world by barreling over Jack in a coffee shop and everything was fine. Jack had two amazing girls to spend time with and it was never boring. Jack couldn't thank whoever ran this world enough for throwing him into their lives.

Tooth was always there at his side and when she first started "babysitting" him, but he hated that she was there; he only wanted Emma to hang out with him during the day. But, slowly he started falling head-over-heels for the bubbly, teeth-obsessed girl that came over Monday through Friday. Jack realized that he was in love with this girl and no one could change his mind. When he brought it up with Emma however, she started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Jack protested, stomping his foot childishly. Even though he couldn't see where his sister was standing, he could glare in her general direction and scowl.

"Sorry, but I don't think you're in love, Jack." She giggled. Jack heard the fridge open and shut. Then he heard Emma chomping down on an apple.

"Green or red?" Jack asked with a huff, he always asked that when someone ate apples, was it sour and tangy or was it sweet and juicy?

"Green," Emma replied around a chunk of sour green apple. He could hear her retreating up the stairs and chased after her.

"We are not done talking about this, Em!" Jack called, throwing his hand out for the railing to guide his way back up the stairs.

"Jack, common, she's just a friend. You can't actually be falling for her." Emma whined as she stopped suddenly, causing the boy to run into her and stumble backwards off the landing.

"No, I have this feeling, every time she says my name I feel happy and when she talks to me, I feel all warm inside!" Jack grabbed the railing, steadying himself.

"Alright, then you like her. Talk to her, but just, be careful?" Emma asked, sounding worn out and tired.

"O-of course." Jack stammered, shocked by the sudden change in tone. He never heard Emma sound that tired and worn down, even when he tried to stop her from going to school.

Jack backed down the stairs slowly, giving the girl the space she needed to think. To breathe.

* * *

Jack wanted to go for a walk, but Emma was still doing homework, on a Friday evening too! The nerve of some people. Jack sighed as he fingered through some of the books in the living room, searching for good titles. He hated them all, or at least, at the moment he hated them.

"Emma!" Jack whined, flopping back onto the couch. She didn't answer so he just decided to take the walk on his own.

"I'm taking a walk! I'll be back soon!" Jack called, hearing a muffled response before heading out the door.

Jack and Emma lived in a suburb near a park, so there wasn't a whole lot of danger for Jack to run into, ever since that evil dog and it's family moved to a different part of town. Jack liked how peaceful his little neighborhood was, even if he would never admit to it out loud. Jack loved the closeness of the yards and that no one felt a need for a fence because barely any children lived in the neighborhood, in fact, Emma was the youngest person on their street. Yes, Jack loved everything about his small part of the small town, everything except the fact that there wasn't a single sidewalk until he got to the park. He knew the way by heart, so it was never an issue of finding his way there, it was the issue of having to walk in the street and avoid straying from the side.

Jack had done a pretty good job of staying out of harm's way, until he turned the corner; Jack heard the car, but he didn't see it and couldn't jump out of the way. Jack was hit.

A burning pain filled Jack's chest as a fire lit in his lungs. His chest was the only part of his body that he felt, besides his vocal chords, which moaned in pain.

A car door clicking open. Slamming shut. High heels clacking over. A panicked woman.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Her voice was thick with southern accent, it seemed to be coated in the accent, like little kids on the beach when their mother's put on sunscreen lotion. Jack felt her warm hand touch his throat, checking for a pulse that Jack could feel slowly going out.

"Don't move, I'm on the phone right now!" She drawled, her voice rising in panic. Jack tried to comfort her, but all that came out was a gurgled word: help.

"Yes, yes! There has been an accident by Taft Park, a young man, possible a teenager had been hit by my car. I lost control, hit a pothole or something and... yes, yes. Thank you so much. No, I'm not leaving until you get here, please hurry." The woman's hand was back now, on his cheek. Her hand was soft, like Tooth's, but in a different way. It wasn't as slender, it had more to it. She had the hands of the cookie baking grandma everyone loved. Her voice, though drowning in accent, was smooth and warm, like hot chocolate on a cold winter day. Jack felt it more than he heard it. He could smell blood, most likely his own, and it scared him, he was just hit by a car and the woman responsible for it was sitting with him. Though Jack was grateful for it, his blindness made the situation he was in already scary. Every time someone got hurt like this in a book, they described the way darkness took over them until it was all they saw, all they felt. It was all Jack ever saw, and as he sat here in the dark, waiting for help, it was comforting to know there was someone to hold him.

* * *

The ambulance came after what seemed like an eternity to Jack, but probably no more than fifteen minutes. Jack could hear men talking to him, but he didn't hear a word. Shouting and whispers surrounded him until he felt he was being lifted from the ground by four strong hands, one under his head,two bracing his upper and lower back, and an arm around his legs. He was lifted and placed on a stiff, yet comfy board and he felt movement as he was placed in the ambulance.

"Can you hear me?" A gruff voice called through the hazy fuzz Jack was swimming through. He grunted in response as a mask was placed over his mouth, helping him breathe. Jack's mind raced, was he in that bad a shape? Did he need help breathing, did he look that bad?

Jack's lungs confirmed that he needed the help when he immediately felt himself working less to draw in air and push it out.

Jack could feel his eyelids sliding closed as a man shouted orders to someone, possibly him, but he didn't care. He was tired and the darkness was claiming him once again.

* * *

Jack heard a ringing in his ears and felt a bright light shining on his head, it was radiating enough heat that he didn't need the blankets that were on top of his lower body, but he kept them on so as not to waste energy.

"Hello, I'm doctor Pesta. And you are?" A voice for a romance film lead said from across the room. It sounded to be a small room because his voice didn't bounce before hitting Jack's ears.

"I'm Jack, well, Jackson Overland Frost. Where am I?" Jack asked, not remembering everything he did. What happened after Emma started her homework?

"Right, Jackson-"

"Jack."

"...Jack," Jack could feel the glare of the man even without seeing it for himself. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I remember that Emma, my sister, was doing homework and left me in the living room to be totally bored. What happened?"

"Jack, you were hit by a car," the man explained carefully, trying his best not to shock Jack.

Suddenly, it all came back to Jack, how he took a walk, and got hit, and the woman. Everything.

"Jack, we have a few questions that we need you to answer, is that alright?" Jack nodded and he heard the man clear his throat the way people do when they're about to talk a lot, "who is your legal guardian or someone we can call to let them know you're alright?"

"That would be Emma Frost." Jack spoke with a polite tone, knowing that being rude would only make matters worse.

"I thought that was your sister," the doctor stated as he started to scribble something on his notepad.

"She is, but our parents are out of town and she'll want to know where I am. She is technically in charge of me."

"Right, can you tell me the number?" Jack nodded and recited the number he had memorized long ago.

"Thank you, I'll call her when I'm done talking with you. So, why didn't you get out of the way, Jack? You clearly had enough time to do so, according to the woman who hit you."

"Right, about that, I'm blind." Jack laughed uneasily.

The rest of the conversation was more or less about how Jack felt, and then the doctor called Emma.

Emma came in the room an hour later, she was fumbling with words and apologies to the doctor. She scolded Jack several times before the doctor left and then when he did leave, she scolded him again.

"Jack! What were you thinking? When you said you were taking a walk, I thought you were going to the backyard! Why were you going to the park?" She sounded more worried than angry. At least she wasn't angry with him.

"Well, I thought you needed space so I left. I thought everyone with a car in our neighborhood was home! It was past the time people usually get home, so I thought I was safe!"

"Jack, what are we gonna do with you?" She sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Jack scooted over to make room on the bed next to him. Jack could hear the smile as she crawled over and sat next to him. He slung his left arm, the one without an I.V. over her head and around her shoulders.

"I know I make you worry, but I don't try to."

"I know, but Jack, you can't do this to me. Ever." She leaned her head against his shoulder, causing him to wince. She jumped and apologized, carefully untangling herself from Jack.

"Jack, I do have someone else waiting to see you." Emma said, her voice growing quieter as she left to open the door.

"Jack! I was so worried when Emma called me and said you were missing and then she got the call from the hospital and I just knew I had to take her here!" Tooth gushed as she grabbed Jack's hand and placed it between her own.

"Tooth?" Jack was stunned that the girl was here with his sister. It felt like a strange dream to him.

"Yes, Jack! Hey, are you feeling okay? Lose any teeth? Any bones? You have blood in your hair!" As Tooth was fretting over him Emma mumbled something about talking to the doctor about releasing Jack and she left.

"Tooth, hey, this seems like a bad time, but can I ask you something?" Jack asked, grabbing at air, trying to find the hand that left him.

"Yes, what is it?" Tooth gave him her hand, sitting on the edge where Emma sat for a brief moment.

"I think you're pretty amazing, do you know that? You are awesome, I can't stop thinking about you and that's pretty much it." Jack felt his cheeks turn red from embarrassment as the words rushed out of him.

"Jack! What are you saying?"

"I, I like you Tooth. Do you like me?" Jack asked, looked at her without seeing, yet seeing everything. Jack could feel her eyes boring into his soul, yet it didn't feel strange or weird, it felt good, yeah, it was good.

"Jack, as your babysitter, I will say I only like you as a friend. But, while I'm here, after my contract hours and with no business being here in your personal life, I do. Jack I do like you." Tooth's smile was heard by Jack and it was music to his ears. Jack felt his smile bubbling up and over until he couldn't contain his joy and he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.

* * *

A few years after that accident, Jack found himself down on one knee, asking her for his hand. She smiled that smile that could be heard like a symphony, and it was magnificent. Jack found his darling, the one who made him see without eyes, feel everything and loved her with all his heart. And all too soon, the wedding was there and he said "I do."

She smiled and said "I do!" They kissed and left, once back to the hotel that evening after partying and laughing Jack felt the need to ask, just once more time before they were officially husband and wife in his eyes.

"Tooth, I love you! I love you to the moon and back, I love you around the sun and I can't possibly bare the thought of being without you, so I ask one more time before we go to bed together as Man and Wife, do you love me?" Jack was on his knees, holding both her hands in his as she smiled that smile that put the sun rays to shame.

"Darling, I do."


End file.
